Crossfire! The Raging Battle of Naruto and Ichigo
by WriterofArt
Summary: When our famous heroes find their homes attacked and kidnapping their precious loved ones by each other, chaos will form on their world. An epic story of two great warriors clashing and a mystery to solve. Includes special eventual surprises in this tale.
1. Chapter 1

_**Crossfire! The Raging Battle of Uzumaki Naruto and Kurosaki Ichigo**_

_**Ch.1**_

In Konoha, a fierce battle scene was happening. The whole village in shreds, and all their shin obi fighting to protect their home. A single man making false copies of himself, and using them to fight other people. Naruto came running to a copy with a rasengan, and hit him with full force. _"There you are…"_ The man senses his copy being destroyed. Naruto finds the man appear in front of him, Naruto didn't think anyone could be that fast. He saw that the man had orange hair and a black and white blade, "Who are you? And why are you attacking us?" Naruto yelled. The man smiled, "Kurosaki Ichigo… And I'm here for a special reason." Ichigo punched Naruto and stabbed him to the ground, Naruto coughed up some blood. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata came rushing to Naruto, "There's my reason…" Ichigo used shunpo and grabbed Hinata by the throat. "Get your damn hands off her…" Naruto bellowed. "Sorry, she's what I need for my plan." Ichigo punched Hinata so she could be knocked out, and carried her on his shoulder. Ichigo slashed the air with his sword, and some kind of gateway opened. Ichigo walked in, but was tackled by Naruto (who is still injured) and fell in with Ichigo. The gate closed, and left a lot of people confused. Vivid images go through Naruto's mind, he sees him and Ichigo struggling. He also sees Ichigo kicking him unconsciously, and falling into nothingness. Naruto suddenly feels a warmth around him, he opens his eyes to see an orange light around him. Naruto suddenly gets up, and breaks the light. He hears a surprised yelp, Naruto turns around and sees a long, orange haired girl in a school uniform. "Wh-who are you? And where am I?" Naruto asks her and blushing a little from her "watermelons". The girl stood up, and helped Naruto up. "I'm Orihime Inoue and you're in Karakura Town. I saw you falling from a Senkai Gate, and I thought you were from Soul Society. But you don't look like it…" Naruto was confused, "What's Soul Society? And what was that glowing thing on me?" Inoue was a little nervous to tell the truth, "Well, the glow is part of my powers, I can heal people. And Soul Society… That's hard to describe, who are you?" Naruto notices his injury wasn't there, but smiles, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Inoue giggles from his face, then she looks at her watch. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for school! Um, Naruto-kun, can you keep this a secret. Even if I just met you?" Naruto nods, and Inoue runs off waving back. Naruto waves back, and runs off to find Kurosaki Ichigo. His mind ravels his thoughts, _"Karakura Town… Senkai Gate… Soul Society… Girls with magical powers… I'm definitely not in Konoha anymore, but that's not going to stop me from defeating Kurosaki Ichigo and saving Hinata."_ Naruto jumps off to somewhere. At Karakura Highschool, Inoue meets up with Ichigo and Chad at the school yard. "Good morning, Ichigo-kun. Chad-kun!" "Yo" Ichigo says nonchalant and Chad just grunts "hello". Then the roof of the school blows to pieces, everyone looks up. Smoke clears up, and an orange figure can be seen. "What's that?" Chad says. Ichigo and Inoue see a guy in a orange and black jumpsuit, spiky blonde hair. They also notice he was holding a black and white blade. "Naruto…-kun!" Inoue is shocked to see the person she just met to be this way. "Chad! Try get everyone out of here! I'll handle this guy." Ichigo runs off to a hiding place, and Chad gets the panicking people to another place. Chad and Inoue see Ichigo in his Shinigami form as he leaps to the roof. Ichigo glares at the blondie, "Who are you and why are you doing this?" Ichigo points his sword to him. The stranger smiles evilly, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and that was just a distraction to get the people out and get you here. Naruto leaps to him, and slashes. Ichigo blocks the attack, and pushes him back. Naruto's sword starts to glow with aura, and strikes with a side slash. It pushes Ichigo back, and Naruto jumps off the roof and runs towards Inoue. Inoue makes a shield, but it gets demolished by Naruto's slash. "Naruto-kun… Why?" Inoue asks, but Naruto just stabs her. "INOUE!" Ichigo yells by the sight and pursuits to Naruto. Naruto carries a fainted Inoue and a Senkai Gate opens in front of him. "You're not going anywhere!" Ichigo yells as he approaches him, Naruto looks back with a devious smile and a wall of reiatsu shows up. Ichigo slams into it, "Hmhm, if you want her back alive. Let your anger flow and try to defeat me with it…" Naruto scoffs as he walks into the gate. Ichigo tries to slash the wall, but it doesn't do anything. He could only watch his friend disappear, "Inoue… Inoue!" The gate shuts and the wall disappears. Ichigo falls to despair, then he hears footsteps running to him. He looks up to see the spiky blonde again, the blonde notices him too. Both yell at each other, "YOU!" Naruto makes two shadow clones, and they form the Rasen-Shuriken. Ichigo holds his sword firmly, "Bankai!" Ichigo changes to Bankai form and builds his reiatsu. Naruto's clones back up, and Naruto throws the ball of chakra, "Rasen-Shuriken!" Ichigo holds his sword up, and reiatsu covers his sword, "Getsuga Tenshou!" Both masses of power collide and both opponents are blown back by a massive explosion. Naruto's clones catch Naruto and launch him over the explosion. Ichigo lands at an empty forest clearing, and Naruto lands in front of him. Ichigo raises his sword to him, but he notices something different about him. An aura of something surrounds him, he has four tail-like things behind him, and his skin seems like it's peeling of his body. "Give back Hinata!" Naruto's four-tailed form comes to full strength, Ichigo summons his Hollow mask and prepares himself, "Where's Inoue!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Crossfire! The Raging Battle of Uzumaki Naruto and Kurosaki Ichigo**_

_**Ch.2**_

Naruto leaps and prepares a swipe of his claws at Ichigo, Ichigo blocked his claw with his sword. Ichigo took back his sword, and raised his sword and swiped down. Naruto grabs it, Ichigo's shocked by his strength. Naruto throws Ichigo into the air, and Ichigo feels the force of thrown strength. Ichigo stabilizes and stands on the air. Naruto opens his mouth, and different chakras form in the air. They form into a ball, and Naruto eats it. Ichigo watches him, and wonders why he starts to bloat. Naruto then blasts a chakra blast at Ichigo. Ichigo hurried, "Gestuga Ten-" Ichigo used shunpo, and went to the ground. He dashed to Naruto and prepared another attack, "Getsuga Tenshou!" An immense red and black blast headed for Naruto, it got a direct hit. All that's left is rubble in front of Ichigo, he deactivates his mask and stands there. "Now… Where's Inoue…" A red, stretchy paw comes from the ground and grabs Ichigo's neck. Naruto's face shows, and shows some injuries, but starts to heal. Naruto forcefully pulls down, and smash Ichigo into the ground. Naruto gets out, and holds Ichigo up. He punches him across, and stretches his arms to punch him into the ground. Naruto keeps punching him into the ground, he grabs the ground and launches his body to Ichigo. He stomps on him, and jumps high to give a full on stomp. While Naruto is in the air, Ichigo couldn't feel his body. _"Get up! He's nothing but a beast! Fight!…"_ Ichigo's skin turned white, _"Fight!…"_ A hole formed on his chest. _"FIGHT!"_ A mask covered Ichigo's face… Naruto came down, but Naruto had his face punched by a white fist. Ichigo was now in his Vasto Lorde form, and roared a mighty Hollow roar (insert epic Hollow Ichigo Vasto Lorde roar). Naruto tumbled, but caught himself back up. Naruto roared back, and two more tails grew out. A skeleton formed around Naruto like armor, and his head inside the skull mouth. Naruto fired chakra bullets at Ichigo, Ichigo called his blade and deflected each bullet with his sword. He dashed and swipes. Naruto jumps, and attacks with one of his bone claws. Both clang with sparks, Ichigo uses shunpo and Naruto is left with him searching around. Naruto roars in frustration, then a black sword protrudes out of Naruto's chest. Naruto looks back to see a growling Ichigo with yellow eyes that pierce any soul, a fist comes out of Naruto's back and punches Ichigo in the mask. Ichigo is sent back flying with his sword, he gets back on his feet and holds the shattered part of his mask. Naruto backs up to face Ichigo, and holds his chest in pain. Both roar ferociously at each other, Ichigo charges his Crimson Cero between his horns and Naruto gathers chakras around into a ball and chomps it. Ichigo releases his cero and Naruto releases his Chakra blast. Both collide and a blinding light consumes them. A blast radius of a small nuclear bomb shows in the middle of the forest. "Ishida… Can you feel that?" Chad asks Ishida, "Yeah, I can even see the blast's light from here." Both run towards their school. The light fades and part of the forest and land are in bare shape, the blast leaves a huge crater on the battlefield of Naruto and Ichigo. Ichigo rises weakly from a pile of rubble, and so does Naruto. The two of them hear chuckling and face the direction of the sound, they both see a figure on top of a cliff. "Haha! I knew the outcome of their quarrels would be entertaining!" They both see an Ichigo ontop, then his form changes to Naruto, and finally, he turns into an armored man with a black and white mask. His mask had eye marks in the opposite colors of each side color, his only shown features was long blonde hair. He was also holding a black and white blade, both Naruto and Ichigo recognize it and growl at me. "Oh, so you're familiar with my sword… But I have to introduce myself before you can encounter my sword…" The man jumps to the ground, "I am Reaper the Illusionary. I have the power to create illusions so well, that they seem real in reality." Ichigo dashed towards him, and prepared to slash. But Reaper was faster, he grabbed Ichigo's mask and broke it in his grasp. Ichigo fell to the ground, and his white skin and long hair faded away. Ichigo was back to normal, Reaper looked at Naruto and rushed at him. Naruto fired chakra bullets, but Repear deflected all of them as he got closer Naruto. Reaper faked a slash, which made Naruto back up. Reaper placed a sealing tag on Naruto's chest, the seal wrapped around his body and Naruto turned back to normal. Naruto collapsed with a few after affects of using the Fox's power, "Why…" Ichigo says as he got up slowly and faces Reaper. "Why did you take Inoue?…" Reaper chuckled, "For your cause of course… And his…" Reaper says pointing to Naruto on the ground. "What?" Ichigo says confused. Reaper faced him, "I've heard there were powers that matched between you two, I wanted to see who the strongest would be. But the outcome seemed like a tie…" Ichigo clenched his teeth in anger, "You took my friend away… Just to watch a contest!" Ichigo held his sword to Reaper. Reaper laughed, "Yes, and by taking something precious from, Naruto. It could aggravate his anger, just like you…" Reaper felt his ankle being grasped. "You… I will never forgive you!" Naruto says as he looks up at Reaper. Reaper kicks him over, Naruto coughs some blood. "Hey, Ichigo…" Naruto says weakly. "…Yeah?" Ichigo answers. "I now know we aren't enemies, but he is. Whoever he is, let's work together and find our friends!" Naruto yells as he gets up slowly. Ichigo nods, "Sure…" He looks back at Reaper, Reaper chuckles, "This should be fun…"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Crossfire! The Raging Battle of Uzumaki Naruto and Kurosaki Ichigo**_

_**Ch.3**_

Author's note's: I forgot disclaimer and spoiler alert in chapter if you didn't see Bleach Movie: Hell Verse

Reaper makes a strange hand sign, then his body splits into two. One with a white mask, black eye marks, and a white sword and the other with a black mask, white eye marks, and a black sword. Both bodies say in unison, "We are now White Reaper and Black Reaper. Take action!" Both bodies separate to attack their other opponent, White Reaper attacks Naruto and Black Reaper attacks Ichigo. Naruto tries to block White Reaper's slashes with his kunai knives, but he's too fast. Ichigo tries to slash back at Black Reaper, but his speed is too fast. "Naruto! Do you know how to handle this?" Ichigo goes back-to-back with Naruto, "No, but let's hit him with all we got! Take this!" Naruto and Ichigo continue to fight on. Their battles get more intense, Naruto and Ichigo back-to-back again. "I don't think our plan is working, they don't look exhausted as we do either…" Ichigo says tiredly. Both Reapers laugh, "Shall we continue our game then?" White Reaper says as he prepares his sword. "El Directo!" An energy blast fires at the cliff nearby, Naruto and Ichigo see Chad and Ishida come by. They also see the original Reaper jump away from the spot where Chad shot at, "What the…? But we were just fighting-" Naruto says as he and Ichigo look back to their opponents, but nothing was there. "What's going on?" Ichigo yells at Reaper. He scoffs, "Idiot. You were already under my illusion, the only thing you were fighting was air! Haha!" Naruto got angry, "If your illusions can mess with our eyes, then I can just sense you with this!" Naruto made a hand sign and stood still, his eyes became like a toad's eyes after that. Ichigo looked at him funny, "Why do you look like a frog?" Naruto got cross, "It's toad! And with this power I can sense if he's the real thing or not. So I got your back!" Naruto thumbs up, and Ichigo smiles back. Reaper made multiple copies of himself, "So… Which one is the real me?" They all say in unison and attack all at once. Naruto sensed all their nature chakra's, none of them were real except one in the back. "Ichigo, follow me!" Naruto ran and Ichigo followed. When they ran through the Reapers, it was like air to them. The real Reaper jumped back on the cliff, but arrows caught his attention from Ishida. Reaper shunpoed to the ground, and saw Chad coming at him with his left fist. Reaper used shunpo again, but Naruto got to him. Naruto used his special toad fighting style on Reaper's mask, it cracks and shows his real face. Reaper covers it, and moves faraway from the group. "You'll never get your friends back unless you defeat me! I'll never lose!" Reaper says from a distance. He takes his blade out and his aura blasts around him. All of them watch as they block the intensity of his power. Reaper's blade turns into a double headed scythe, and his face is covered in a similarity of a Hollow mask. Ichigo and the others are shocked by the feeling of his powers being raised even more. "Hey, Ichigo. I hope you have something powerful to use…" Naruto summons a yellow cloak around him, has horns near his forehead, and some kind of necklace figure on the cloak. Ichigo smiles, "If Hell is with me on this guy." The sky starts to change and show a giant door with two skeletons holding the door. "The gates of Hell?…" Ishida questions, Naruto looks at the phenomenon, "What the…" The gates open, and a giant hand is coming out. The hand suddenly glows, and the glowing light goes around Ichigo. The light fades, and Ichigo is shown with a golden clad armor with some skull shapes on it. "This Hell form can only be given if Hell wants to help." Ichigo says as he prepares himself, Reaper growls, "New powers won't stop me!" "Oh yeah?" Naruto uses a "yellow flash" and stands behind Reaper. "What?" Reaper attacks, but he's pushed back by a chakra claw. "Getsuga… Tenshou!" Ichigo fires a gold colored Getsuga at the pushed Reaper. He's caught in the blast, and parts of his mask are torn apart. "This is for Hinata! Rasen-Shuriken!" Naruto throws it at Reaper, "This is for Inoue! Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo fires it the same direction. "I… I can't lose. I can't-" Reaper yells as he's caught in an immense blast of chakra and reiatsu. His body flanged and tossed by power. The blast clears up, and Reaper is shown leaning on his sword in his normal form. Ichigo walks close to him and points his sword at him, "Now, Reaper. Atone for your sins… In Hell!" The gates of Hell open again and millions of chains wrap around Reaper. They pull him into the gate, "No… No!" Reaper's voice echoes as the gates close and disappears. Ichigo and Naruto deactivate their powers and smile to there victory. Then a glow shows at the center of the crater they made, a senkai gate opens. Two figures walk out, "H-Hinata!" Naruto runs to her, "Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue runs to Ichigo, "Inoue!" Naruto is hugged to death by Hinata, and Inoue is crying and hugging Ichigo while he pats her head. "Hey, Inoue. Weren't you injured?" Ichigo asked. Inoue shook her head, "I thought I was, but it seemed like it was just some kind of illusion." Ichigo sighed in relief. Hinata introduced herself to the others, and became good friends with Inoue. A few days later, Urahara made a special gate to get Naruto and Hinata back home. "Well, Naruto. I guess it's goodbye…" Ichigo shaked Naruto's hand, "Thank you…" Naruto smiled his big smile, "You too!" The gate activates, "Whenever you're ready, step inside." Urahara explains, Naruto and Hinata bowed goodbye, "Oh, Orihime-chan, thank you for your recipes! They're quite delicious!" Hinata says to Orihime, she smiles back while Naruto and Ichigo shiver from the food that Inoue cook. "See ya!" Naruto says as he enters the gate, Hinata waves goodbye and enters too. Orihime waves back and watches them disappear. Naruto and Hinata reappear at the village and see it being fixed. They're greeted a welcome home by their friends. In Karakura Town, Ichigo goes to school with his friends and talk about the events of what happened. In Urahara's basement, Urahara figures a way to get to Naruto's world…

_**The End or To Be Concluded…**_


End file.
